


Just A Taste

by Zethsaire



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - House of M, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Prostitution, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Hey, beautiful, you for sale?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>	It's not the most original line he's ever heard, and it's certainly not the most flattering.  But there's not really much he can do about it, because the nameless would-be john is asking the right question.</i></p><p> </p><p>Vampire AU, one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had rattling around in my brain. I might add to this fic some day, but for now, lets consider it a one-shot.
> 
> Not really much graphic sex here, because I found *amazing* vampire sex already written, courtesy of BlackenedWing - seriously, go check it out if you want hot, graphic vampire sex. It's amazing.
> 
> Also note - Billy is still a witch, Teddy and Noh are still aliens.

“Hey, beautiful, you for sale?”

It's not the most original line he's ever heard, and it's certainly not the most flattering. But there's not really much he can do about it, because the nameless would-be john is asking the right question.

“Seventy-five for a blow job, a hundred and fifty if you want to fuck me.” He used to charge more, but that was a long time ago, back before he got sick, before he lost so much weight you could see his ribs, and before he got the cough that rattles his whole chest.

“How much for the whole night?” the white-haired stranger asks, with a leer. His eyes are green, brilliant, emerald green, but at the mention of staying the night, they flash red, if only for a second.

“Five hundred,” he said, because honestly, he hadn't made that much in a long time. No one wanted a hooker as sick as he was.

“I'll give you a grand if you come to my place,” the john said enticingly, and opened the door of his obnoxious green Bugatti.

He shouldn't. Going to a john's place instead of a hotel was breaking rule number two, right after 'never let them know where you live.' But he was cold, and tired, and hungry, and a grand would pay his rent and buy him some food, and maybe even get him to a doctor. So he shrugged, and got in.

“So,” the john asked, as he drove away. “What should I call you?”

Rule number three – never tell them your real name. Or in his case, his entire name. “Noh.”

“No?”

“Noh,” Noh-Varr said again, with a slightly different emphasis.

“Huh. Okay. Well that answers that question. I thought you might be a mutant, like me.” The john grinned. “But with a name like that you're probably Kree, huh?”

“Yes.” There went rule number seven – never tell them you're Kree. Being a mutant was safer; less chance they'd turn you in for reward money. Technically he was still on the wanted list.

“Can you do the saliva thing? That makes humans hallucinate? My brother is always going on about it.”

“...no.” Not unless he'd had a good meal, which recently hadn't been the case.

“Shit, do you even speak English? I'm just like, babbling on and you might not even understand what I'm saying.”

Actually, Noh-Varr spoke English quite well. But pretending he didn't worked out well for him in the past, so instead of answering, he crawled over the seat so that he was practically in the john's lap, and pressed a kiss to the guy's neck. He usually asked about this sort of thing, but the john wasn't complaining, and it was a great way to answer the question without lying.

“Yeah. You can keep doing that,” the guy murmured, in a purr that had Noh-Varr wondering just what his mutation was. “We're almost there.”

They'd left most of the town behind them, past the slums and downtown area, through the middle class suburbs and out into the country where only the rich lived. The john pulled off on a small road that was very well maintained, and drove half a mile before they pulled up to an ornate gate surrounding an enormous manor. By this time, Noh-Varr had undone the top three of the guy's shirt buttons and licked and sucked his way down to his collarbone.

He paused to stare up at the house. The gate was opening, and they were pulling up the drive, where a butler was already waiting, in a full tux, to take the car and park it for them. He should have asked for more.

The john sped up, squealing his tires and skidding to a stop right in front of the butler, who didn't even blink. Apparently this was a normal occurrence. Noh-Varr let the john out first, but before he could get out himself, the guy...blurred, and then he was on the other side of the car, opening the door with a cheeky grin. So that answered the question about mutation. Super-speed was going to make this...interesting, to say the least.

Noh-Varr got out, without reacting to the mutation, just going for another kiss, and putting his hands on his john's waist. “What should I call you?” he asked huskily, not trying to hide his accent.

The guy smiled, and licked up the side of Noh-Varr's neck, his hands sliding up underneath Noh-Varr's shirt. “Do you need to call me anything?”

“No.” The john knew what he was doing, Noh-Varr gave him that. His hands felt good against Noh-Varr's skin, hands gripping possessively on his hips, but not hurting him.

“Excellent.”

Noh-Varr followed him into the house, trying not to stare at the obscene wealth around him. His trick was doing a good job at distracting him though. The mutant's hands were everywhere, and he must have brought Kree home before, because his nimble fingers caressed over all of Noh-Varr's hot spots. Noh-Varr shuddered as Tommy sucked tenderly at the back of Noh-Varr's hands.

They'd made it from one obscenely ornate room, down a hallway, into another room, and part of the way up a spiraling staircase, when they were interrupted by an angry voice, “Goddammit Tommy! Again?”

“Oh, shut up, Billy. Not all of us can have live-in man candy.”

“Teddy isn't – oh, just go somewhere I don't have to hear you.”

“No promises, bro.”

Noh-Varr looked up from where he was sucking a hickey into Tommy's neck, to see a tired-looking man at the top of the stairs, frowning down at them. He looked exactly like Tommy, except his hair was black, where Tommy's was white, and his eyes were blue, instead of green.

“You're Tommy Maximoff.”

Tommy sighed. “Yes. Yes I am. _Thank you_ , Billy. Look, I'll give you five grand, instead of one, if you keep this to yourself, okay?”

“Acceptable.”

“Uh huh. But you don't speak English, of course.”

“I never said that.”

“No. I suppose you didn't.”

Noh-Varr bit Tommy's ear gently. “I'll make it worth it,” he said huskily. “I'm very flexible, you know.”

“Good. My bedroom's just down here. And fuck Billy anyways. I want you to be loud. Can you be loud?”

Tommy licked the back of Noh-Varr's hand again, and Noh-Varr let out a loud, vibrating moan from deep in his chest. “Like that?”

Tommy grinned at the disgusted look on his twin's face. “Yeah. Yeah, like that.”

They made it to Tommy's bedroom in a haze of lips and tongue and teeth, with Noh-Varr moaning and groaning and whining as loudly as possible. He didn't really get a look at the room, because Tommy practically flung him down on the bed, and climbed up on top of him, straddling his hips.

“Finally.”

Tommy nuzzled his neck, and then Noh-Varr felt a sharp, piercing pain. “What – what are you doing?”

“Don't worry about it,” Tommy said, his voice filled with lust. Noh-Varr could feel blood sliding down his neck, and tried hard not to panic. He _had_ said he'd do anything, he just really hadn't pegged Tommy as a bloodplay guy.

Tommy started lapping at the blood, making little grunts of pleasure. Noh-Varr could feel Tommy's erection pressed up against his hip as Tommy made slow thrusts against him. He felt dizzy. How badly had Tommy bitten him anyway?

He tried to move, but Tommy was a lot stronger than he looked – strong enough to keep Noh-Varr down, even with his Kree abilities that usually allowed him to fuck humans without fear. The wound in his neck throbbed with not-quite-pain, and Tommy was panting in pleasure, licking along his neck in slow, erotic strokes, making sure not to lose a single drop of blood. Fuck, he was going to pass out. Tommy's lips pressed against the wound, and he gave a powerful suck, and Noh-Varr could actually feel the blood leaving his body. He gave a little whimper, and everything went black.

xxx

He woke up, still in Tommy's bed, but now sticky with sweat and achy and with a pounding headache. His ass wasn't sore, so nothing had happened there after he'd passed out, but his neck was throbbing in time with his migraine. Tommy was lying next to him, his head on Noh-Varr's chest, apparently listening to him breathe.

“What the hell?”

Tommy looked up at him and grinned again, this time showing off enormous canines that glittered in the candlelight that was flickering on the bedside table. How the hell had he missed those before? He'd faced vampires before, in other dimensions, but he hadn't known that they were a power that was still alive and thriving on Earth. Or that Thomas Maximoff, of the Maximoffs, who were reportedly richer than god, was one.

“How are you feeling?” The vampire asked him.

“Tired. Dizzy.”

“I got you some water. You should probably get up and eat something, too. I didn't realize how dehydrated you were. Sorry.” He almost sounded sheepish.

“...so you're not going to kill me, then?”

“No! Why would I do that?”

Noh-Varr just stared at him.

“Ugh. Seriously, that would be an enormous waste. I could say it's because I don't want to kill anyone, and yeah, I suppose that's part of it. I mean, I wouldn’t have wanted to kill anyone when I was alive. Now it doesn't really bother me much, except that Billy freaks out, and it's a serious pain in the ass to get rid of the bodies. But besides all that, why feed off someone once and then kill them when you can keep them alive? That's just basic.”

“...you're strange.”

Tommy just kept smiling, and handed him a large glass of water. Noh-Varr drank it down and laid back down on the bed. Tommy was kissing him again, up and down Noh-Varr's naked chest. Noh-Varr didn't even know when he'd lost his shirt, but honestly, what was he supposed to say? He hadn't even been fucked yet, so he still had money to earn. So what if his client was a vampire? He'd been hurt before, degraded, beaten, and humiliated by normal humans. Tommy hadn't been cruel; he'd drunk Noh-Varr's blood, but he was almost...gentle. If he was still going to pay him, and wasn't going to kill him, Noh-Varr couldn't really complain.

“So...now what?” Noh-Varr asked, warily.

“Now you come down to the kitchen with me and get a snack. I drank about a pint of your blood, which isn't enough to really hurt you, but it is enough to make you tired and dizzy. You'll feel better if you eat something.”

Noh-Varr propped himself up on one arm. “And after that?”

“Well. I _did_ bring you home to have sex with. So we could come back to bed and see what happens.” He kept grinning, straight through the cheesy lines. Noh-Varr wondered if Tommy knew how to do anything but grin.

“I'm still getting paid, right?”

Tommy snorted. He was up off the bed in a flash, reaching down to help pull Noh-Varr to his feet. “Why wouldn't you be? C'mon, kitchen's this way.”

Tommy led the way through his obscenely large house, until they finally ended up in what had to be the kitchen. It didn't really look too much different from other kitchens, except that it was enormous, and everything was as ornate as the rest of the house. Tommy sped around the kitchen, and by the time Noh-Varr had crossed the length of the room, there was a meal laid out on the island counter for him, with two large glasses of water and another of milk, plus two small, green pills next to the plate of iron-rich foods.

“I've never tried the pills on a Kree before, but in humans and mutants they promote blood regeneration,” Tommy said casually. He was getting something from a smaller, locked fridge for himself, which turned out to be four bags of sealed blood. The vampire had gotten out one of those huge beer steins, which he poured the blood into before sticking the whole thing in the microwave.

Noh-Varr sat down and drank one of the glasses of water and took the pills. He found his gaze returning to the microwave despite his best intentions not to stare.

“What? You don't think that little bit of blood I took from you is gonna fill me up for the night, do you?”

Noh-Varr shrugged. He really didn't know what to think.

The microwave dinged, and Tommy pulled out his pitcher of blood, taking a long drink before heading over to perch on a stool across from Noh-Varr. “I have a hideous metabolism. It's the mutation. I have to drink gallons of this stuff to feel full, and it's never as good as fresh.”

Noh-Varr couldn't help but wonder why Tommy was telling him all this. He shrugged again and drank his other glass of water, before digging into his food. It really was very good, and eating was making him feel better. He felt a little self-conscious sitting in his john's kitchen in nothing but his ragged, skin-tight jeans, but Tommy didn't seem to mind. He was just sitting on the other side of the island, drinking his blood, and watching Noh-Varr eat with more than a little lust in his eyes.

By the time he'd finished eating, Tommy had emptied his glass of blood, refilled it, and drank that one half-way down. Noh-Varr tried very hard not to let the sight of all that blood make him sick. If Tommy had taken that much blood from him, he'd be dead and drained completely dry. He swallowed a shudder, and finished his glass of milk.

Billy entered the kitchen, followed by a hulking blond man in Superman pajamas who smelled strongly of Skrull. This was apparently the 'man-candy,' even if Noh-Varr didn't understand how anyone would be attracted to a Skrull. Billy looked at Tommy, finishing his blood, and then his gaze flicked over to Noh-Varr, and the bite mark that had to be highly visible on his neck. It had stopped bleeding a bit ago, but the wound was fairly deep, and probably wouldn't disappear for a few days.

“Tommy! What did you _do_?”

“What did I do? Really? I'm pretty sure everyone here knows what I did, Billy.”

“But you can't just – you – you don't have to do this, you know.” This last statement was directed at Noh-Varr himself.

“He paid me for it,” Noh-Varr said nonchalantly.

Billy spluttered, and Tommy laughed, and the man candy just sort of stood there looking uncomfortable.

“How do you put up with him?” Noh-Varr asked the Skrull.

The Skrull just looked at him and smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

“Teddy doesn't talk,” Billy explained quickly. “I didn't do anything to him, I swear.”

Noh-Varr frowned. He hadn't said anything about the human doing anything to his Skrull. Where the hell had that outburst come from? Either he was guilty or he'd been accused of that in the past, in which case, maybe there was a reason to be suspicious.

So Noh-Varr turned to the Skrull, and asked, in sharp, clipped tones, <Is he hurting you?> Kree was his native language, but he spoke Skrull quite well, and he was sure that Teddy at least understood his mother tongue.

Teddy frowned, and said in a rough and rusty voice, <No. Why do you think so?>

“Holy shit,” Billy breathed.

“Hey look – the man-candy _does_ talk! I'd always thought you must have magic'd him up, Billy.”

<Don't say things like that.> Teddy snapped.

Noh-Varr smirked, and Tommy scowled. “What did he say?”

“He said you're an ass.”

Teddy actually laughed, and Billy joined in, clearly enjoying the disgruntled expression on his twin's face.

“But why is he only talk in – what _are_ you speaking anyways?”

“Skrull. It's his mother tongue.” Noh-Varr exchanged a few more sentences with Teddy, before furthering his explanation,

“Usually Skrulls can shape-shift their vocal chords to speak any language. Teddy is only a half-Skrull, and while he can change his body, he can't shift his vocal chords. He speaks Skrull, and his Kree is passable. He could probably learn Arabic – that is close to Kree, as far as sounds go. You really didn't know he spoke Skrull?”

“No.” Billy flushed. “I knew he wasn't human but I really didn't pry. It'll be so wonderful to speak to him.”

“You'll have to learn Skrull first,” Noh-Varr said wryly. “I'm not going to be your live-in translator.”

Now it was Billy's turn to smile. His eyes glowed blue and he said, “I don't need you to. _IwanttospeakSkrull. IwanttospeakSkrull. IwanttospeakSkrull. IwanttospeakSkrull.”_ When the glow faded, Billy turned to his lover, and said, in perfect Skrull,

<Teddy, I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. Please forgive me?>

<It's all right Billy. I haven't minded...I like hearing you speak English.>

<But why didn't you tell me? I've been worried I was taking advantage of you.>

Teddy ran a thumb across Billy's jaw and up into his hair. <I love you. I love being by your side, even if we couldn't speak to each other. Just being with you, being in your presence was enough for me.>

“Ugh. I can't even understand what they're saying and it still makes me want to puke,” Tommy groaned. “Want to have sex?”

Noh-Varr took one last look at the sickeningly in-love couple in front of them and grimaced. “Yeah. Let's go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didn't know that Blade was a Marvel thing. Marvel has all their own lore for vampires, apparently. So in case anyone cares, Tommy is a part of the Krieger Sect of vampires. Also because of his mutation, he metabolizes blood very quickly, and needs to drink about four quarts, or one gallon of blood a day. Good thing he's rich!


End file.
